The Tale of The Minstrel and The Scribe
by LadyErestor83
Summary: After Lindir and Melpomaen have a fight, their friends try to figure out the problem by finding out how they became each other's beloved...SLASH...CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of The Minstrel and The Scribe

**pairing: Lindir/Melpomaen**

**theres a few OC's in this story but nothing too dangerous lol**

**Okay so new fic...have fun..**

**A/N: I know nothing about Mel or Lindir, so please be nice lol**

**A/N2: this chapter is a rewrite...I didn't like how I set it up originally, so I **

CHAPTER 1

*PROLOGUE*

" I know you see him when I am gone!"

" You know there is no other!"

The two arguing elves could be heard throughout Imladris. Verion, a scribe who had also become the Chief Minstrel's assistant, shook his head from where he stood in the gardens. This was the fourth time this week that Lindir and Melpomaen had fought. He felt a hand upon his shoulder.

" What do you think Verion? Will they survive this one?"

Verion shrugged.

" I know not Cuthavion."

Cuthavion turned to his friend.

" They have done this nearly all week."

Verion shrugged again.

" Lindir thinks Melpomaen is sleeping with Lord Erestor."

Cuthavion put his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh, but when he looked at Verion, they both burst out in laughter. All of a sudden, they could hear the door to the music room open.

" If you hate me so, then leave me be! I do not need you anymore, nor will I ever forgive you!"

" You are nothing to me any longer! Find another's bed to warm for you will never be mine or have my love again!"

The door slammed shut. Verion and Cuthavion sighed. Verion rolled his eyes.

" I will speak with Lindir and you will speak with Mel?"

Cuthavion nodded.

" The same as always."

XXXXXXXXX

Lindir paced his room in a rage. How could that worm of an elf dare lie to his face and say that the kiss he had caught him in was not what it seemed. There was a knock at the door. After telling who ever it was to come in, he sat on the couch. He watched as Verion entered the room. Lindir held up a dismissive hand.

" Not this time Verion."

Verion sat on the couch.

" I was only wondering how you and Melpomaen had become each other's beloved."

XXXXXXXXX

Melpomaen cried onto Cuthavion's shoulder.

" It was an accident, but he would not believe me."

Cuthavion nodded and hugged the smaller elf closer to him.

" Will you share something with me Mel?"

Melpomaen sniffled, then nodded. Cuthavion smiled.

" Tell me of how you and Lindir became each other's beloved."

Unbeknownst to one another, Melpomaen and Lindir told their friends their story.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so from here on...its going to be different..so pay attention lol.**

CHAPTER 2

**flashback**

Lindir was sitting in the gardens, attempting to write a new composition. It felt as though something was missing. He did not have any inspiration today to compose anything. He leaned against a tree dejectedly. Why could he not write down one simple tune? From a distance, he could hear a soft humming. He smiled. At least there was one elf in Imladris who could come up with some type of music. The humming slowly got louder. Lindir wondered if perhaps someone knew he was here and was trying to get his attention. Slowly, he stood up and followed the noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melpomaen had been wandering the library aimlessly. He thought he had heard humming outside and just figured it was one of the minstrels. As the humming got louder, Melpomaen decided to see where it was coming from. He left the library and found it was one the elflings. Not just any elfling, but Elrohir to be exact. Just as Melpomaen was going to shush him he saw the most beautiful elf he had ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindir's breath caught in his throat. Who was this elf and why had he not met him before?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you enjoyed the ch.1 rewrite..okay on with the story.**

CHAPTER 3

Lindir smiled at the elf.

" I am Lindir, Chief Minstrel of Imladris."

Melpomaen swallowed hard.

" I am Melpomaen. I just arrived from Lothlorien to work as a scribe here in Imladris for Lord Erestor."

Lindir turned to Elrohir.

" Why were you humming pen-neth?"

Elrohir smiled.

" Ada says if you have music near you, you will never be sad. I was humming for Restor, but I do not think he is here."

Melpomaen shook his head.

" Erestor left the library some hours ago. He went back to his rooms to rest."

Elrohir brightened.

" I will hum under his balcony."

With those words, the elfling raced off. Both Melpomaen and Lindir began to laugh. Lindir shook his head.

" That Elrondion will be the death of Erestor one day."

Melpomaen laughed harder and Lindir saw tears coming from his eyes. After a moment, they composed themselves. Lindir turned to Melpomaen.

" What were you doing before you heard Elrohir's humming?"

Melpomaen could feel himself bushing.

" Just walking around the library. What about you Lindir? What were doing when you heard Elrohir's humming?"

Lindir grinned.

" Trying to write a song."

Both elves broke into laughter. A few moments later they returned separately to their own rooms. Melpomaen smiled to himself. Perhaps Imladris wouldn't be so back after all.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so considering I had this weird dream last night after I had been questioning if there would be coffee this morning...and in that dream, Erestor was shot and then tells me, " When you wake, you will find the answer." Then I wake up and the coffee pot was bare (GRRRR), this chapter may actually not make any sense lol**

CHAPTER 4

**END FLASHBACK**

Cuthavion smiled.

" Then what happened?"

Melpomaen leaned back in his chair.

**FLASHBACK**

Melpomaen finished dressing and went to the evening meal, which in fact was a feast for his arrival. He saw Erestor sitting in his usual seat, but something was different. The Advisor was smiling and not just smiling to himself, he was smiling at Lindir. From what Melpomaen could tell, the two were in a conversation. From what he could hear it was about their mutual encounters with Elrohir. Lindir laughed and then caught sight of Melpomaen. Erestor followed Lindir's gaze. When he saw Melpomaen, he smiled.

" Mel, come sit with us."

Melpomaen nodded and took the seat on the other side of Lindir. Lindir turned to Melpomaen.

" How have you enjoyed Imladris thus far?"

Melpomaen smiled.

" I have enjoyed it much. Especially the library and it's ruler."

Lindir burst out laughing. Erestor cocked an eyebrow.

" Are you referring to me?"

Melpomaen grinned, then nodded. Erestor looked at Lindir who was still laughing.

" It was not that funny."

Lindir wiped the tears from his eyes.

" It was so."

Melpomaen saw that Erestor was starting to become angry, so he did the only thing he could think of . He clamped his hand over Lindir's mouth. Erestor turned away from the to speak with Lord Elrond. Melpomaen quickly removed his hand.

" I-I'm sorry. Erestor seemed to be getting upset."

Lindir smiled.

" All is well Melpomaen."

Both were silent for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes, not even noticing when their meals had been placed before them. Elrohir noticed this.

" Melpomaen, Lindir, are you alright?"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**judging by the lack of reviews, I'm just going to say that I guess this fic must suck...oh well..it's only gonna be a 8 chapter deal anyway...**

CHAPTER 5

Lindir turned to Elrohir.

" We are fine pen-neth."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow. Lindir nearly started to laugh again. It was a perfect imitation of Lord Elrond. Elrohir shook his head.

" You were looking at each other for a long time."

Melpomaen bit his lip. Surely this elfling could not have figured out that he had feelings for Lindir. Lindir smiled at Elrohir.

" We were attempting to mind speak."

Elrohir shook his head.

" But you are not blood."

Elladan rolled his eyes at his brother.

" And you are not bound."

Lindir thought on this for a moment. He nearly smiled to himself about how it would be to bind himself with Melpomaen. He was so lost in thought that he did not even noticed Melpomaen was shaking him.

" Lindir?"

Lindir turned to Melpomaen, still lost in thought.

" Hmmm?"

Melpomaen swallowed hard.

" Are you bound?"

Lindir smiled broadly.

" Not yet."

Erestor turned to Lindir.

" Are you lost in daydream again?"

Lindir nodded. Erestor began to snicker.

" Who are you daydreaming of?"

Lindir smiled again and, in a room full of elves, uttered the name of his beloved.

" Melpomaen."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**okay a little bit of bad stuff in this chapter..Andro is an OC..if you don't know what he is like, find my story: I've Found My Way Into Your Heart..**

CHAPTER 6

**2 days later**

Lindir had looked all over for Melpomaen. He could not find him anywhere. Lindir began to get worried. Suddenly, he heard screams. He ran in the direction of the elf in distress. He came to a door that led to someone's rooms. It sounded as though a whip was being cracked. He could hear yelling from inside.

" I saw the way your stared at him! The blatent disrespect right in front of me!"

There was another voice. Lindir's eyes widened when he recognized it as Melpomaen.

" I am sorry Meleth nin. I forgot myself. It will not happen again, I can assure you."

'Meleth nin?' Lindir's eyes widened. Melpomaen had a lover? Lindir felt tears form in his eyes. Then he heard the yelling again.

" I have told you before, Melpomaen: no one gets away with disrespecting me."

Lindir could hear the sound of whip on flesh. He heard Melpomaen scream once again. He could see Glorfindel not too far away. He heard the whip again and could not take it any longer. Lindir ran to Glorfindel and quickly explained what had happened.

XXXXXXXX

Melpomaen felt the whip hit his flesh many times. He could not scream anymore nor could he cry. His throat was hoarse and his eyes had run dry. Suddenly, he heard the door to his rooms open. His lover left him for a moment to see who it was. There were some loud words exchanged and from what Melpomaen could tell, it sounded like punches were happening. Then after a moment it was over. He heard the door to his bedchamber open and he cringed.

" Saes Andro. No more. I have learned my lesson."

The elf who had entered touched his shoulder.

" I am not him Melpomaen."

Melpomaen opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open in shock.

" Lindir?"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**8 is the end lol**

CHAPTER 7

Melpomaen fell into Lindir's arms.

" Lindir, he - he.."

Lindir stroked Melpomaen's hair.

" I know."

Melpomaen held Lindir tighter.

" Please don't let him hurt me any longer."

Lindir gently rubbed Melpomaen's back.

" He will never see you again."

Melpomaen smiled.

" Thank you Lindir."

Lindir nodded.

" You are welcome Mel."

Melpomaen slowly pulled out of Lindir's grasp and nearly fell to the floor. Lindir scooped him up and laid him on the bed.

" Rest Mel."

Melpomaen looked up at Lindir.

" Will you stay with me?"

Lindir nodded.

" Of course I will. Why would I leave you?"

Melpomaen did not answer. He slowly fell into reverie, but just before he slept, he whispered," I love you Lindir."

Lindir smiled.

" I love you too Mel," he whispered back.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so it's that time again..EPILOGUE!**

CHAPTER 8

*EPILOGUE*

**END FLASHBACK**

Melpomaen sat up suddenly from where he had been sitting. Cuthavion watched as his younger friend suddenly bolted from the room, screaming for Lindir.

XXXXXX

Verion sat on the floor of Lindir's rooms, watching as the Minstrel shed his tears.

" Mel and I are no longer."

Verion was about to reply, but then heard the sound of Melpomaen's voice carry through the halls. Lindir stood up and bolted from the room.

" MEL!"

The two elves ran to one another and embraced. Both were in tears. Lindir kissed Melpomaen's lips, temple, and forehead.

" I am so sorry Mel. I will never accuse you again."

Melpomaen buried his face in Lindir's neck.

" No more fighting Lindir. Saes."

The two looked into each others eyes and shared a passion filled kiss. Verion and Cuthavion came from the rooms where they had been and stood side by side, smiling. Lindir and Melpomaen were made for one another. Lindir ushered Melpomaen into his room and closed the doors. Verion and Cuthavion rolled their eyes and walked away. This was the first time one of their fights had ended like this. At least, amongst it all, they got to hear the tale. The tale of the Minstrel and the Scribe.

~*THE END*~


End file.
